1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument utilizing neural nets more particularly, to an electronic musical instrument to generate musical patterns, such as a rhythm pattern and a bass pattern, using a neural net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic musical instrument having the function of an automatic rhythm pattern generation or an automatic accompaniment pattern generation, the patterns to be generated are previously stored in a memory. When any pattern is selected by a performer, the pattern is read from the memory and supplied to a musical tone generating circuit.
As described above, the conventional electronic musical instruments have only had a memory to generate musical patterns, such as a rhythm pattern and a bass pattern, so that available patterns are limited. Therefore, the musical representations have been scanty.